


Soft

by AHaresBreath



Series: Textures [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cheekbones, Facial, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHaresBreath/pseuds/AHaresBreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin puts his cheekbones to good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Proprietary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/200095) by [WldCatSprStr_14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WldCatSprStr_14/pseuds/WldCatSprStr_14). 



As Merlin squats to stir the small fire he can feel Arthur's eyes on him, calculating eyes which pierce armour and bullshit yet never seem to see through Merlin's lie. Eyes that narrow before the mouth curls to deliver an insult. But when Merlin looks up to take whatever slight his prince has come up with, to take it, and in the absence of kisses, to cherish it, what he sees is not the sneer or the smirk he expected. He sees softness, a sad weight on the golden brow, but below the frown his eyes are large and open. It's an expression Merlin has seen only a few times before, but when he does he cannot work out if it makes Arthur look painfully young or much too old for his years. He tilts his head questioningly, unwilling to press, Arthur does not like to show weakness and right now he looks as vulnerable as Merlin has ever seen him.

When Arthur stands Merlin feels the moment slip away, Arthur will pull down his visor and they will continue as before... But he doesn't, he steps around the fire, he kneels, and Merlin's breath catches. He has to struggle to hold Arthur's gaze, to look away now would be a denial, a rejection, but he is suffocating under the intensity of the moment, he wants to run, he wants to scream, he wants to throw himself on Arthur and take everything he has longed for. He waits. Arthur's eyes are roving now, dancing over his face, lingering on his cheeks, Merlin doesn't notice that Arthur's hand is moving until it is inches from his face. His fingers feel cold as they stroke down the side of his face, or maybe it's his skin that is hot. Arthur cups his jaw and lets his thumb linger on the ridge of his cheekbone, rolling small circles into the skin, he brings his left hand up to caress the back of Merlin's neck and leans in to press his lips against the other cheekbone.

Merlin sighs out the breath he had been holding, whispering Arthur's name with it.

"Merlin" Arthur's voice is tight with emotion, "Can I... I really want to..."

"Anything," is all Merlin can reply.

"You'll think it's stupid."

Merlin laughs, "Probably," he says, "But I'll do it, tell me, please Arthur."

Arthur's cheeks have flushed deepest red, and the frown is still there, but his eyes are still wide and trusting, for a moment Merlin thinks he is like a skittish fawn who must be gentled and coaxed. At the thought of Arthur's reaction to being compared to a fawn his face breaks into an ecstatic grin, which ironically seems to settle Arthur somewhat.

"Alright," he says, bringing his lips back to Merlin's cheek, whispering "It's your cheekbones, I want to... they do things to me..." He still can't say it.

Merlin sits back, he meets Arthur's eye and nods, he thinks he understands.

"Stand up," he commands, Arthur does so, hesitantly. Merlin leans forward on his knees and rests his cheek against the the bulge in Arthur's breeches, he rubs his face up and down twice before turning his head and repeating the action. He lifts back far enough to see Arthur's face, and, encouraged by the look of wonder he finds there, raises his fingers to the laces, his hands are shaking so much it takes him several tries, but eventually he has them undone and slides trousers and smallclothes to his knees. Faced with Arthur's leaking cock Merlin wants nothing more than to taste it, to devour the soft head, instead he wets his tongue and licks along the dry shaft, then presses it to his cheek. His skin slides easily in the slick saliva, cradling the neglected side of Arthur's cock in his right hand as he moves his head up and down, nuzzling like a cat, when he feels his cheek starting to burn he switches to the other side, licking sloppy spit onto Arthur again. He hears a whimper and chances a glance upwards, Arthur is biting down on his hand, chest heaving and eyes locked on Merlin's face, flicking between the red raw and used cheek and the other which is grinding against him. Seeing Merlin's upturned gaze he moans and releases his hand, "I'm close Merlin," he chokes, "So fucking..."

When Merlin feels him tense he pulls back, squeezes his eyes shut and directs Arthur's seed over his face, he flinches when the hot liquid hits his tender skin, but breaks into a shit-eating grin when he hears Arthur's garbled curses, interspersed with praise and endearments.

"Was that what you had in mind, sire?" he smirks, opening his eyes when he has ascertained they are clear of spunk, Arthur falls to his knees before him, smearing his fingers in the mess coating his cheeks.

"That was perfect," Arthur breathes, and kisses him, long and deep and very soft.

"What do you want, Merlin? What can I do?"

Merlin scrunches up his face in thought, "Hmm," he says, "Will I seem terribly unimaginative if I say I just want to fuck you in the arse?"


End file.
